


come back whole

by wormmwood



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Memory Loss, angst and awkward confessions, bass is mopey and angery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: blues gets fixed but something isn’t right. bass can’t accept it.





	come back whole

Bass hated this person. This imposter.

He looked just like Blues. The same face, the same hair, inhabiting the same body. It was his eyes. His eyes gave it away at a first glance. Whites with irises. Bass hated them. 

Blues’ core was about to give up. He pleaded with Bass to just leave him, let him die. He’d lived his life and didn’t want to risk continuing it as someone else. Bass couldn’t accept that. He took Blues back to Light despite his weak protests. Bass felt guilty seeing him like this. He prayed for this to work out. 

And it did. Light replaced his core. Blues woke up. Bass noticed the robotic edge in his voice was gone. What really threw him off was Blues’ eyes. 

“Who are you?” Bass felt like he was choking on air. Whoever this was tilted their head to the side, confused. “I’m-you don’t recognize me..?” Bass’ hands were shaking. 

“No-should I?” This was wrong. Wrong it was all wrong. Bass didn’t want this. He wanted Blues to still be alive. But he killed him. He killed the only person to ever care about him. 

“I-I have to go-“he choked out. He left before the imposter could say anything else. Those eyes. They weren’t his. They didn’t belong to his friend. 

Bass watched the imposter against his better judgement. He knew Blues would tell him to just kill him, that he was already long gone-but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to. 

It was still Blues’ face. His body. His smile. It tore him up inside. His laugh wasn’t the same. Blues’ voice has an edge to it. A distortion. Bass loved it. He couldn’t explain why. When the imposter laughed it wasn’t the same. There was something ingenuine about it. 

Bass followed him. He wasn’t allowed to go far, his siblings still worried about him. He was still their brother, even without his memories. Bass’ core twisted. They were as sentimental as he was.

He would go by places Blues used to enjoy. Bass could almost see a flicker of recognition on his face. He clenched his fists to stop his hands from shaking. The longing in him tore him apart. 

He would walk by the park bench he Blues would hang out on and look conflicted. He’d go up to the alleyway behind McDonald’s and hesitantly step back. What Bass hated the most is when he’d go back to that bridge. The bridge Blues would stay under. He returned there the most. 

Bass followed him close this time. The imposter treaded towards the bridge with uncertainty. Bass watched him from afar, not knowing what he was doing. The imposter did something he’d never done before. 

Bass watched as he ducked under the bridge and went through Blues’ belongings. Bass shook with anger. Those belonged to Blues. His drawings, his old blanket, his battered shield. They didn’t belong to whoever this was. Bass’ body seemed to move on its own as he left his hiding spot and approached the imposter. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He shouted. The imposter jumped and whipped around. “I-There was no one here-I thought-“ his voice. His voice his voice. That wasn’t his voice it shouldn’t belong to him. “What-you thought you could just come here and take what doesn’t belong to you?” Bass seethed. 

The imposter stepped back. “I-I’m sorry-I didn’t know-“ His hair, his body. They didn’t belong to him either. None of it was his. He stole them. He stole Blues away and this is what was left. Bass’ hands shook as he stepped closer to the imposter. 

Bass grabbed his scarf. “Who the hell do you think you are-“ The imposter looked terrified. Bass could see it in his eyes. His pupils dilated. Bass gripped Blues’ scarf tighter. 

“I’m-I’m Blues-“ Bass saw red. “No! You’re not! You aren’t Blues!” The imposter was shaking. He tried to pry himself out of Bass’ grip, but Bass was too angry to let go. “I-what are you talking about-“ Bass gestured wildly with his free hand. “You’re not Blues! No matter what they tell you-you’re not!” 

“S-stop-what are you saying?” Bass’ hands were shaking badly but he was in deep. “Blues was-Blues was my friend! He laughed at my dumb jokes and snuck out with me-fuck-he was the only person who actually cared about me!” The imposter’s worry melted into concern. “I-that’s-that can’t be true…”

Bass saw something in his eyes. Bass realized what he was doing and let go of the imposter. But he didn’t step back. Instead he stepped towards Bass. Bass was confused. The imposter hesitantly put a hand on Bass’ cheek. 

“I-I feel like I should know you…” Bass felt his core twist tightly in his chest. He hated this feeling. “Y-you used to..,” Bass said softly. Bass looked down. He couldn’t look at the face of his dead friend anymore. 

“Were we close…?” Bass felt blocked up. He never said a lot of things to Blues. He wished he did. “Yes,” he choked out. 

“I’m sorry…” Bass was surprised. “Why are you-“ The imposter sighed. “I-I don’t know...I feel like-I took something from you…” The imposter looked back up. It was Blues’ face. His hair. That same look. The one he gave him. He never gave anyone else. Bass felt like something in him was going to burst. 

Bass took the imposter’s hand and pulled him into a kiss. The imposter made a surprised noise, but didn’t pull away. Bass pulled him against him, slipping a hand around his waist. And didn’t pull away. He kissed him until his systems warned him he needed oxygen but he didn’t care. Bass eventually pulled away, gasping for breath. 

The imposter looked down. “I-I’m sorry-“ Bass managed. The imposter shook his head, stepping back. His gait was awkward and he stumbled backwards. His hands went over his ears, and Bass saw his eyes flickering back and forth between many different emotions. Fear, longing, sorrow, recognition. Recognition. 

He finally collapsed, curled up on his side with his hands over his head. Bass cursed and scooped him up into his arms. The imposter shook and Bass didn’t know what to do or why this was happening.   
“I’m sorry-I’m sorry-I killed you again-I’m sorry-“

Bass held him close as he convulsed. He thrashed in his arms and Bass worried he’d killed whatever was left of the only person he’d cared about. The lights in his eyes flickered on and off, and he made chokes noises. Bass was terrified. He held him in his lap as the fit went on. 

The shaking died down. The imposter looked back up-but something was different. “B-Bass?” Bass’ core thrummed and hammered in his chest. “I-you know who I am..?” He nodded, tears filled his eyes. Blues threw his arms around Bass. 

“I-I’m so sorry-how could I forget-“ Bass felt like he was hit by a truck. He wrapped his arms around Blues. “You-you remember-how-“ Blues buried his face in the crook of Bass’ neck. “I don’t-I was still there-I just...needed something to bring me back out…” 

Bass was choked up. He put a hand on the back of Blues’ head and ran it through Blues’ hair. “I-oh god-Blues-“ Blues pulled away. There were tears in his eyes. “Have you-have you always wanted to do that..?” Bass felt his face heat up. “Y-yes-“ Blues smiled a bit. “Me too…”

Bass laughed and rested his forehead against Blues’. “I-I can’t believe that did it-“ Blues laughed and mumbled “Me neither…” Bass pulled away and put a hand on Blues’ cheek before pulling him into another kiss. 

This time Bass didn’t pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m headache


End file.
